


I Don't Believe In You and I

by Alyssa_bird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, ambiguous infidelity, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when love is not patient or kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe In You and I

They walked down the street, making their way back to Baker Street after a case. It's cold, it's dark, it's late.

Sherlock takes his hand out of his coat pocket and lets it fall between him and John as they walk. He un-clenches his fist and splays his gloved fingers, an invitation.

John notices but pretends not to. He keeps his hands firmly in his coat pocket.

They don't speak the rest of the way home.  
_____

Another Sunday night at Angelo's.

"How was your day?" John tries.

"You were with me all day," Sherlock answers curtly. "You know how my day was."

John realizes he can't think of anything else to say.  
_____

Later that night, Sherlock lies on their bed. He can hear John puttering about in the bathroom, his usual pre-bed ritual. 

Oh, John. So routine. So predictable. So boring. 

How hateful.

John finishes up and flicks off the bathroom lights. He closes the bedroom door behind him and climbs into bed with Sherlock. He does not curl up against Sherlock. Sherlock does not crawl over to rest his head against John's heart.  


The space between their bodies feels like an ocean. A canyon. They are careful to keep their limbs to themselves. 

They do not wish each other sweet dreams. Not even a good-night.  
_____

John often makes excuses to leave the flat.

"We need milk."

"I'm going to see Harry."

"I think I left my phone back at The Yard..."

Sherlock knows that he's lying. He always knows.

He finds he doesn't really care, not anymore.  
_____

John first notices at St. Barts.

Molly calls them into the morgue, a body was found with both index fingers cut off.

John notices the smile Sherlock gives Molly. The look in his eyes. The lingering touch as Sherlock grazes the back of Molly's hand.  
_____

Sherlock comes home at 3:14 a.m.

John pretends to believe the story Sherlock tells him.

He and Molly were just working down in the morgue all night and lost track of time, apparently.  
_____

Sherlock lets out a moan as he thrusts hard into John. John grunts and squeezes his eyes shut as Sherlock begins to relentlessly pound into him.

He gets fucked fast and rough.  


John lets out a cry as he comes, Sherlock snaps his hips forward one last and stills as he comes inside John. He pulls out slowly and flops onto the bed next to John. When Sherlock catches his breath he rolls over so that his back faces out.

John gets up to take a shower. He rubs his skin raw.  
_____

John decides he wants to take a break from solving crimes. He gets a job at a clinic. He meets a pretty nurse named Mary.

Sherlock doesn't mention the smell of Claire de la Lune on John's coat every night.  
_____

A coffee mug is thrown across the kitchen at 221B.

It nearly hits John's head as it crashes against the cupboard.

"You're fucking insane!" John shouts. 

"Get out! Get out! This isn't your home anymore!" Sherlock bellows, grabbing a large book and throwing it against the wall.

John picks up his suit case and walks swiftly from the room.

He can hear Sherlock following him down the stairs, he doesn't look back.

"Stay away from me, Sherlock!" He stops at the foot of the stairs. "I never want to see you again."

John notices Mrs. Hudson, she's standing by the door. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispers as he walks past her and out the front door.

He doesn't look back.

_____

SIX MONTHS LATER.

Mary asks John to move in with her. He smiles and says yes.

Molly sheepishly asks Sherlock to go get coffee. He pauses for a moment before accepting. He has a lovely time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this fic was an interesting idea.
> 
> Title from "I'm Not Yours Anymore" by Angus and Julia Stone.


End file.
